A Tale of Honor, Book 1: Lost
by Firebird2083
Summary: Nodoka finally snaps at the wedding and sends Ranma ronin. Continuation. Not going to be a crossover.
1. Name and Fiance

**_Tales of Honor_  
Book 1: Lost**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by SkyDragon2083

Disclaimer: None of these characters or situations are my property. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and whoever owns Ranma 1/2 in Japan. That said, I am a very poor college boy with no life, no money, and poor grades; therefore, suing me would be a futile effort on the part of any of these persons.

Forenote: I believe an apology is in order, for recklessly putting out a chapter that needed one last revision before I myself was happy with it. . . I am sorry, oh _noble_ readers of Fanfiction-dot-net, for my temerity. That said, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter the First: The Warrior's Name and Akane's Fiance**

"**Stop this madness at once!**" Everyone froze at the shrieking voice of Saotome Nodoka, the shock at her outburst freezing even the likes of Happosai, the Kunous, and Cologne. The auburn-haired woman was usually so calm and controlled. They couldn't help but gawk as Saotome Nodoka leveled an obviously outraged glare at her one and only cursed son, Saotome Ranma.

Saotome Ranma, clad in a scruffy tuxedo that had likely seen better days, managed to shove away the purple-haired Amazon, Shampoo; his best friend, Kuonji Ukyou; and the crazy Kunou Kodachi (all three of them unwanted fiances) as he stared at her with a gut twisting feeling settling into his stomach. Ukyou, dressed in her usual boyish okonomiyaki seller's outfit, was stunned by Nodoka's shrill voice and could only stare at the woman that she one day hoped would be her mother-in-law. Shampoo, dressed in a bright red Chinese dress, snapped to attention the same way any other warrior would at the authoritative tone in that same voice. Kodachi, dressed in an elegant black wedding dress, merely turned to stare haughtily at the woman who dared tell her to stop anything. Ranma's father, Saotome Genma (currently a tuxedo-clad panda) paused in his chase of the Nanniichuan water and also turned to face her, the sinking feeling he usually got in his gut whenever something bad was about to happen fully present.

Standing off behind the Saotome matriarch, the Tendou family could only stare. Tendou Kasumi, dressed as the Maid of Honor, was shocked to see the very image of womanhood that was Nodoka lose her cool like this. Tendou Nabiki, dressed in an elaborate silk kimino despite the western style wedding, blinked several times and stopped her ongoing assessment of the damages to the dojo caused by the various rivals and fiances to watch what happened with an analytical gaze. Tendou Akane, clad in a scruffed white wedding dress, could only shiver at the tone of finality in the woman's shriek. Tendou Soun, currently unconscious due to his successful attempt to protect his youngest daughter from the expolsives the other girls had brought, woke, sat up, and stared at her like a woman gone mad.

Grandmaster Happosai, ignorant of the fact that he'd just drank pure Nanniichuan water rather than just plain water, was likewise shocked at Nodoka's fury... an unreasoning fury he'd not dared to push her to since he'd first met her. Hibiki Ryouga, who had been gaping at Happosai for drinking the cure to his curse, merely felt the sudden urge to run and never stop, but he could feel that something major was about to happen and didn't dare move a muscle. Mousse of the Joketsuzoku, who'd been just one step behind Ryouga in the chase for the Nanniichuan, stared at the usually calm woman who was the mother of the greatest obstacle in his way to happiness as she turned a cold, uncaring glare on her only child.

Kunou Tatewaki, his delusions driving the fully decked out wannabe samurai, turned towards the source of the shriek to find the head of the the Saotome clan trembling visibly and for once decided that discretion was the better part of valor. Principal Kunou (nobody really knew his given name) merely blinked at the nutcase woman and watched her with a mild interest. Cologne, the 300-plus-year-old matriarch of the Joketsuzoku shivered as she stopped glaring at Happosai.

"Mom..." the Saotome youth started, obvious concern for the mother he had only recently started getting to know in his voice and mannerisms. She glared as she cut him off coldly.

"No. No son of mine would allow such a ruckus on what was supposed to be the single happiest day of both his and his wife's lives. Allowing such a travestry to occur at your wedding... You are no son of mine. You are girisezu. From this day forward, Saotome Ranma is no more." The room temperature dropped several degrees as the collective shock of those in the room deepened and Nodoka's glare turned icy. "Get out of my sight, _ronin_, you have no honor and your presense is beneath me."

Ranma glanced around at everyone around him, an almost pleading look in his face. But he soon turned his gaze to the ground when it became apparent to him that nobody was going to stand up for him.

So it was that Saotome Ranma, the most revered martial artist of his generation, the cursed boy-girl with too many fiances to count, and the man the ability to defeat even the gods themselves in combat, ceased to exist. In his place stood a person who had nothing holding him/her back, a person without any friends, and a person without honor. A single tear fell from his hidden face, and, by the time it hit the ground, she had invoked the Saotome Forbidden Art of the Umisenken and literally disappeared into thin air. Nodoka looked around, daring those in the room to question her authority in the matter.

When no one immediately did, she turned to her husband. "Come along, _husband_, we have much to discuss." Said panda winced. All his plans, his training of the boy, his dreams for the school, everything he'd worked to achieve these past ten years had just been thrown out the window by his wife and the head of the Saotome clan. This did not bode well for him. Silently, he moved to follow her out, knowing that he would no longer be welcome in the Tendou home without Ranma to wed off to one of the daughters.

Nodoka made to walk out with a cowed Genma in tow, but a feeble voice stopped her. "Wait." Nodoka paused before turning to face Akane with obvious irritation. "What did Ranma..." Nodoka fairly growled.

"I know nobody by the name of Ranma. As for that _ronin_, it was what he didn't do that failed him." That said, she turned and swept out of the dojo, not even waiting for her husband to follow. The pure loathing that she had spoken with was enough to quell all other attempts at reasoning with her.

For a few brief moments, nothing happened.

Then Shampoo broke out into a grin as what happened sunk in. Her airen wasn't connected to these other women any more. There wasn't anything keeping him from marrying her. Kodachi was of similar thoughts.

Soun stood up, and turned to his daughters, two of whom were crying bitterly whereas the other was still numb from the shock of having Ranma's mother declare him ronin. "Go inside. We'll discuss what has happened later." His daughters filed out of the dojo mutely, and he turned to the remaining occupants of the room. "As guests, you are all welcome to stay in this unhappy place for as long as you wish, but I am afraid there will be no wedding or even a host here anymore. I only ask that you do not do any further damage to this dojo and that you do not enter the house. I expect my daughters will need time to cope with what has happened." That said, the man who would usually break down in tears at the slightest provocation left through the main door rather than the large hole through which most of the others had entered through.

Happosai merely collapsed. The future of his school, which he had thought secure in the hands of the boy, had just become very unsure. He couldn't pass it on to Ranma now, and that only left... Sighing heavily, he shuffled out of the dojo, too depressed to even glance up Shampoo's skirt as he went to seriously contemplate the future for the first time in over two hundred years.

Cologne was likewise depressed. She knew Ranma only too well. With this loss of face, he may very possibly commit seppuku. And despite her egging her great-granddaughter on, she knew there was no way they would ever bring him into the tribe, not with the way males were treated there. Besides, with him going girisezu like this, their own claim on him disappeared, as the Amazons knew full well how dangerous powerful warriors like that could be. They had made the mistake once before, and she would be damned if she was the one to repeat it.

-Mu Tsu! Xian Pu! We are leaving, now!- Neither youth moved to contradict her, and the Amazons were gone before anyone else could so much as blink.

The Kunou family were next to leave. Kodachi muttering incoherently about seniality and honor, Kunou laughing insanely, and the Principal waving his sheers at his son's head, only to have them constantly beat back by an steel lined bokken Kunou had bought for the very purpose. For once, the happenings had actually fit in with the delusional worlds of all three Kunous.

Ukyou merely collapsed and stared off into nothingness, not even noticing when Konatsu hugged her from behind. Ryouga, being the directionally challenged man he was, ran out with a short, barely audible, half-mad laugh to try to comfort Akane and promptly found himself wandering around in Siberia.

Save for the desolate Kuonji Ukyou and solemn Kenzan Konatsu, the broken dojo had now become empty, the witnesses of the would-be wedding having fled at the first sign of trouble.

Had any of them thought to look closely, they would have noticed that more spots had been added to the spot where Ranma's single tear had landed.

* * *

Girisezu. I hate the word. It literally means without duty. Which pretty much means that I have no honor. Like honor ever did me any good anyway. 

Honor. It has trapped me into more unwanted engagements than I can count. It has forced me into multiple fights that I never wanted to take part in. It has even taken my very identity from me.

I notice that the door is clear and dash through it, nobody noticing as I pass thanks to the Umisenken. Being invisible is just about the only part of it I'd ever intended to use beyond the fight with Kumon, but something tells me that I'm going to be using a lot more of it in the near future. Being stripped of all your honor tends to tell you that sort of thing.

I am... was... Saotome Ranma. But I cannot be him anymore. Saotome Ranma was a man defined by honor. My honor has been stripped away from me, so I cannot possibly be him anymore. I was once him, but who am I now?

That woman I once called 'mother' was right. I am ronin.

Once you're ronin, you're nothing. You have to fight for every scrap you can get, every right. You're only protected as far as you can protect yourself, because the government doesn't help people like you. It doesn't even acknowledge your existence, which is good for me so long as I don't go and make myself dangerous to others. After all, nobody gets punished for killing a person who's ronin, a person who doesn't technically exist.

The only person who I can count on now is myself.

I can only smile grimly at the irony of the word 'ronin.' It means 'lordless samurai,' and though the family katana always made me think that I might be descended from samurai, I'd never really considered myself one. I guess the only thing I need now is my own weapon. Not that I really need one to get out of a tight situation, but just for namesake.

Shoving my thoughts aside, I enter my home... no, the Tendou home... through an open window on the second floor. It's a good thing Akane doesn't usually keep her window closed; otherwise, I might have had to wait for my stuff to be thrown out.

I don't really savor the thought of that.

Moving through her room to the open door, I hesitate only long enough to check that no one is around. Despite the Umisenken, I carefully creep the rest of the way to my... to the guest room. Akane's gained a sort of 'ki sight' since her brush with death, so it's a lot tougher hiding from her now. I barely manage to surpress a groan when I arrive at the open door to find her inside, busily packing my stuff.

I can't help but note that she's crying. Soft sobs wrack her body as she roughly shoves things into the pack I always used for training trips, and I can barely make out the tear tracks on her face. The sight tears at my already wounded heart. I want to go comfort her, to tell her that everything is going to be all right... But I can't. My honor has been stolen from me, and I don't want to tarnish her with my honorless self. I freeze as I spot the open box next to her, barely even daring to breath as I watch her warily, hoping futily that she'll get up and leave without ever noticing me. My hope goes in vain.

She gives a sudden gasp, then looks directly at me. All I have to say about that is 'damn,' but I don't say it out loud. I don't say anything, hoping that she'll understand and just leave so I can finish the packing and just leave, get out of their lives. "Ranma?" she whispers hoarsely, her voice just barely audible. Her pleading tone tears at my heart, and I know that what I will have to do here is going to hurt her as much as it will me. I only wish I had realized this sooner. I take a step into the room, then shut the door very quietly behind me. There's no need to alert anyone else to my presence here. Once the door is shut, I finally drop the Umisenken so she can see me clearly.

She makes to move, but I divert my attention away from her face. I can barely face her normally, so there's no way I can face her like this... Not as an equal, anyway. She seems to realize somewhat, because she doesn't approach me after standing.

"Ranma..." She sniffs slightly, obviously close to breaking out in a torrent of tears that could rival any of her father's episodes. I cut her off.

"Shh, Tendou-sama..." I can't keep a grimace off my face as I use the unfamiliar honorific with her, but with my honor taken from me like this, I have no choice. She flinches, only magnifying my torment. I push myself deep into the Soul of Ice as I go on. "Please, don't follow me. Don't drag yourself down to my level. I have nothing left. Nothing to give you. Not even my name. All I can do now is leave."

"But..." Her fists clench reflexively, drawing my attention to the lock of hair in her right hand. The bundle of hair that was cut off from her very head during that first duel between myself and Ryouga nearly a year ago. I've had it ever since that day. I knew that I loved her before even then. I just couldn't admit it, not even to myself.

"No, Tendou-sama. I've got my place, and you've got yours. Please don't drag yourself down to my level. You deserve better." She sniffs again, almost speaks, then drops the bundle in her hand and calmly walks past me. She opens the door, and my heart clenches painfully in my chest. It settles into a low throbbing after the door closes.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and soon finish the job she started. Shouldering the pack, I reactivate the Umisenken and leave the room just as Pops... Mr. Saotome... trudges by, probably having just talked with Mr. Tendou by the downcast look on his face.

I head for the changing room and search around until I find the cloak that Ryouga sometimes wears. I take it and leave, throwing the rest of Ryouga's clothes in the trash as I go.

If I'm not gonna have any honor, then I guess I might as well not have any for a reason. I think I'll start by revealing all the shit Ryouga had ever done to Akane with his curse. There'd be no reason for them to have his stuff around after that.

Of course, that'll have to wait until the next time he was around. That'll be how long I wait. After all, what good am I without honor? No self-respecting sensei will teach me anything. No dojo will let me teach. And I have nothing to me but the Art. The Amazons might take me, but I'll never agree to be a second-class citizen nor breeding stock. I still have my own self-respect, afterall.

Sighing I head down the stairs for one last look around the house. I'm not surpised to find Mr. Tendou staring blankly at the shogi board, where he likely just told Pops to take his stuff and go. I find Kasumi crying in the kitchen, obviously having trouble with the idea of me leaving for some reason. Nabiki is sitting at the dining table mutely, staring off into space with a guilt-ridden look on her face. I ignore them, knowing that they'll be okay sooner or later, and head outside, throwing the cloak on as I go.

I don't get very far, as I run into Happosai, almost literally.

"You know, my boy, if you weren't just disowned by your own mother, I'd kick your sorry butt for stepping on me like that." I hastily jump to the side, startled that he caught me. His next sentence completely turns that surprise into full-blown irritation. "Only you and your father, boy! Drop that technique so I can see you. I wanna talk to you before you go and do something stupid and I don't really like the idea of looking like I'm talking to myself here."

Compliantly, I drop the Umisenken since he only seems to want to talk and relax. Almost never thought I'd see the day. "So how did you know it was me and not Genma?" Woe and behold, I can actually speak respectfully to the letch!

But at least I can be witty in my own mind.

"You're a lot lighter than your father, boy. Had he landed on me, I'd be three feet under, literally." I bite off a laugh at the accurate description.

"Soatome-sama isn't my father anymore, Happosai-sensei." He glances at me for a brief moment, then sighs a world weary sigh and suddenly looks a hundred years older as he resumes smoking his pipe.

"Such a waste." I blink, sensing that he has something more to say. "You're the best student I've ever had in all my 384 years, Ranma. You stand up to me and see the real purpose behind my training almost as if I had told you from the start. No other has ever had both the courage and the brains to truly be my heir, not like you, youngin."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me, Happosai-sensei?" I already knew most of that, though I never expected to hear such praise from the letch.

"Not really. I'm trying to tell you that you have the potential to be the best, if you aren't already." He paused, eyeing me suspiciously, and I wait for him to go on as I focus on the Soul of Ice. "Honor's pretty important to you, isn't it, my boy?" I nod wordlessly, not even having the extra energy to snort at the stupid question.

"No honor, no art." He pulls out his pipe and starts smoking it, watching me curiously.

"You do know that there are ways to regain your honor, right?" I look at him, just trying to unnerve him enough to get him to go on. Eventually, he does. "You could start off by challenging your father for the right to continue practicing the Saotome School." I shake my head.

"No need. I'm already the Master of the Saotome School. Mr. Tendou was witness." Happosai takes a long drag on his pipe as he contemplates this piece of information.

"Didn't know that," he replies sadly after he's finished. "You have a lot of potential, Ranma. You're the best student I've ever had in all my 384 years. You stand up to me and see the real purpose behind my training almost as if I had told you from the start. No other has ever had both the courage and the brains to truly be my heir, not like you, youngin."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me, Happosai-sensei?" I already knew most of that, though I never expected to hear such praise from the letch.

"Not really. I'm trying to tell you that you have the potential to be the best, if you aren't already. It'd be a shame to see that potential die out." I say nothing. "Ho boy, you haven't made one smart comment to me yet today. You aren't seriously considering seppuku, are you? That's only any good if you have a family, and you just got kicked out of yours."

"I've noticed, Grandmaster," I reply dryly, focusing harder on the Soul of Ice. "I have no family, no name, no home."

"So where are you going? Certainly not to those Amazons?" What does he expect me to say? What CAN I say?

"Not here." Happosai takes a short drag from the pipe before responding.

"Don't leave the Tendou's behind just yet Ranma. Just stay here, and I'm sure that you'll become just that."

"No." I've been standing by the gate for a few moments now, and I put my hand on it to push it open.

"Saotome Ranma, you will tell me where you're going. I demand it as the Grandmaster of your school."

I frown as I step up to the gate around the Tendou home and push it open. "Who is Saotome Ranma?" I leave, using the Umisenken, before he can object anymore.

End Chapter the First

Notes in Brief:  
Honor is an important thing to someone like Ranma, and some of us seem to forget how important it is in Japan, specifically for a martial artist of his calibre. I'm over-inflating the seriousness of the situation, but I think I get my point across.   
By the way, Book 1 deals entirely with the initial reactions and some such of the "Nerima Wrecking Crew." Specifically the first week. It follows Ranma's escapades almost exclusively. It's also pretty much set in stone.  
This is more recent than Life's Twists, though I'm not sure when exactly I started this.

Revision Note:  
You don't want to know how much of a nightmare it was for me to wake up this morning and realize that I hadn't even released the version I meant to release. What's more, I utterly hated both versions I had. Don't ask why I had two versions, just know that I did. Anyway, this should be the final version unless I decide to revise it again when I finish the whole story.  
Consider this version 3.0 where I've had two other significantly different versions.

Released March 23, 2006.  
Rereleased March 24, 2006.


	2. Tendo Masks

**_Tales of Honor_  
Book 1: Lost**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Nick Wilson

Disclaimer: None of these characters or situations are my property. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and whoever owns Ranma 1/2 in Japan. That said, I am a very poor college boy with no life, no money, and poor grades; therefore, suing me would be a futile effort on the part of any of these persons.

* * *

**Chapter the Second: Tendous' Masks**

Tendou Soun surveyed his two elder daughters with a sigh. Kasumi hadn't stopped crying since Nodoka made her decision concerning the cursed boy they'd all come to know and love in their own way. Even now, hours later, silent tears slowly made their way down her normally serene face. Nabiki's face hadn't yet managed to break out of the guilt-ridden look that she'd sported since her shock wore off. But he didn't know about how his youngest had taken the news. Akane had disappeared.

"Where is your sister?" Kasumi glanced at him, then turned her gaze to the stairs, and Nabiki didn't respond. Soun sighed, understanding. Akane had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. He'd just have to talk to her later.

"I don't suppose the two of you know the ramifications of what has happened, do you?" Nabiki glanced at him before returning her gaze to the table before her. Kasumi shook her head, her throat too raw from her earlier sobbing to speak. Soun wiped his brow with a sleeve. He had been hoping that he wouldn't have to explain; it could raise some rather difficult questions.

He moved to speak, but Nabiki beat him to it. "It means that his name will be struck from all public records; that, as far as the government is concerned, he never existed; and that the classified portions of our government will keep a very close eye on him to ensure that he isn't a danger to those around him." Soun could only nod.

"I don't know how you know, but that's. . ." Nabiki said something that he didn't quite hear, causing him to blink. "What was that, Nabiki?"

"Mother told us. . . Kasumi and me, I mean." Soun paled. "That's why we never tried to make you work. You couldn't. Not without Mother." Soun's head went down in shame.

"I'm sorry." There wasn't really anything more that needed to be said. . . That could be said. "I would have taken on some of our troubles if I could, but, without your mother, no one would take me for work and no students would come here. I. . . I lost every avenue except to pass on my love to my three beautiful daughters. . ." He started crying, but it wasn't one of his usual cries. These were the slow tears of genuine regret.

"It's okay, Daddy, we understand." But he could see it in her eyes. It would take him time to earn their respect again.

And earn it he would. This fiasco of a wedding had opened his eyes to what was going on around him. He had a great deal of work to do to right the wrongs he'd done his family, but he would do it. He'd been an honorable man before Kimiko's death despite his position in life; he would be honorable again in spite of it.

There was also the happenings of Jusendo. Were he more skilled. . . Had he kept up with Akane's training. . . His youngest daughter might never have been put in danger. She might have been less tempremental and not been so angry towards her earstwhile fiancé.

But what was done, was done. They couldn't change the past, only shape the future. And it seemed to Tendou Soun that this was as good a time as any to start.

First and foremost with the guilt-ridden child sitting before him.

* * *

Nabiki sat silently with her father and older sister around the table. 

Several hours had passed since the pig-tailed martial artist had been exiled from his family and none of them seemed to know what to do. Akane had cried at first, after coming out of Ran... the guest room... a couple hours earlier, just before she locked herself in her room. Kasumi became despondent at the young man's misfortune, having simply sat and cried since he left. And her father seemed to be working himself up to saying something important.

Nabiki glanced up at her father's face again, sensing that he was about to say something directly to her.

"Yes, Daddy?" She blinked as she saw something change in him, something coming out that he hadn't shown to the world for a long time.

"Nabiki, something is bothering you, could you tell this humble, old man what it is?" She frowned, glancing back down at the table.

How could she tell him? How could she tell him that it was her fault that Ranma had been disowned and dishonored in such a way? That Ranma had asked her, as a man about to marry her sister, to keep everyone else away?

And instead she had invited _them_, for hefty sums that didn't even begin to cover the physical damages, let alone the emotional. Had she warned them not to bring weapons? Had she bothered to give Ranma a warning? Had she warned anyone at all about anything other than the fact that it was a wedding between Ranma and Akane?

The answers were no, no, and most definitely no. Looking back, she couldn't even remember why she'd done it. She'd just gotten so used to taking advantage of information on Ranma's personal life with his fiancés and rivals that she didn't even think about why she was doing it. She just went out and did it, without even thinking of the consequences of her actions.

How could she have been so stupid? If not for her, Ranma would still be a Soatome. He'd still be engaged to Akane and perfectly happy despite all the problems in his life.

She had crushed that happiness with her greed. She had to watch the joy in his eyes at the beginning of the wedding shift to confusion as the others showed up, then to betrayl as he was cast out of his clan, stripped of everything he'd ever held dear.

She remembered a lesson her father once taught her about martial artists: a martial artist's honor is everything to them. The more devoted the martial artist, the more important his honor is. And she'd stolen that from him as easily as she'd taken candy from a baby.

She couldn't get the image out of her head. His eyes had locked on hers for a brief moment after Nodoka declared him ronin, and she had seen something within him die in that instant. Not just his honor had been taken from him, but whatever childhood he had left as well.

Nabiki was disgusted with herself. Ranma had never really had a childhood. He'd had torturous training on the road, then too many fiancees to count here. She could have ended it long ago, without the suffering, if she'd wanted. But she'd wanted to milk him for every yen she could. And now his life was ruined because of her greed.

She looked up at her father, who was looking at her expectantly. How could she tell him any of this? Of the horrible person she'd become, taking advantage of even her own sister's wedding just to make a little money? Of all the times she'd taken advantage of an innocent person just to make a few extra yen?

It took her a few moments, but she soon realized that she couldn't. She couldn't tell him of how she'd failed her sister and would-be brother-in-law. She just couldn't.

Realizing that she'd started gaping at her father like a fish out of water, Nabiki forced her mouth shut and took a deep, calming breath before looking him in the eye.

"Daddy?"

"Yes? What's bothering you, daughter?" She grinned ruefully.

"It's my fault." That was so _not_ what she meant to say. Oh well, too late to something else now. "I... I invited them all." She glanced back at the table, trying to fight back the coming tears. "Damn it! **It's all my fault!**" She didn't care who heard her. She had to get it out.

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself in a fierce embrace from her father as he started whispering calming words into her ears. Why was he doing this? He should hate her. She ruined her sister's wedding, _damn it_!

A single sob escaped her, and before she knew it, she was crying hard into her father's chest. She was telling him brokenly of every wrong thing she'd done. Every time she'd blackmailed someone... every time she'd lied or cheated... she even told him of every time she'd taken pictures of Ranma-chan or Akane.

It was all her fault. Ruining the wedding was her fault. Ukyou finding Ranma was her fault. Akane hating all boys was her fault! She was responsible for all of it!

He should hate her for it all. Akane should hate her for fueling the boys' obsessions. Ranma should hate her for taking so much advantage of him/her and getting him disowned like that. Hell, even Kasumi should hate her for never helping around the house; even Ranma helped Kasumi out occasionally!

A second set of arms joined her father's around her, followed by a third. Even Happosai joined in and hugged her, and it wasn't in his usual perverted way, either!

Why didn't they hate her? Why were they doing this? She tried to pull away and was surprised when Akane's voice came to her loud and clear.

"Give her some room. She needs to breath!" Nabiki hiccupped in surprise as she spotted her sister smiling sadly at her. Idly, she noted that Akane had changed out of her wedding dress.

"Wh-Why?" It was all she could say. She just felt too drained and meek to say anything else.

"Because you're my sister," Akane said simply. "And there's no way you could've predicted what happened today."

"And you always tipped everyone off when I was coming. That's not the action of someone who everyone should hate." Nabiki smiled ruefully at Happosai.

"Thanks, Akane, Gramps."

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old." Nabiki laughed at that, but the others all face-faulted, except Kasumi.

"Um, I'm afraid, that you are old, Grandfather Happosai." The old man could only sputter at that, causing Nabiki to laugh even harder.

* * *

Life sucks. 

For the past couple of hours, all I've done is sit and think 'bout what's happened to me.

I've lost my name. My honor's been stripped away from me and by my own mother no less! For reasons she'd encouraged!

And then there's Nabiki. I'd asked her to keep the others away. Yet, when it came down to it, she didn't even show the smallest sign of being surprised when they all showed up. Almost as if she'd expected them.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to let me know that she'd allowed them to come at the very least. She probably made a lotta money when she told them what was going on.

I hope she did, because I don't intend to let her make money off of me like that anymore. It isn't like there's anything she can do to me anymore. Without my name, I lose my honor and my dignity. There isn't anything Nabiki can do to me that hasn't already been done.

And while we're on the subject of honor, what good's that ever done me? A shit load of fiancés, rivals, and more trouble than it was ever worth.

Honor be damned. It's never done me any favors. It's 'bout time that I stopped doin' it favors.

Nodding up at the bottom of the bridge over the canal, I feel my resolve strengthen. It's 'bout time that I do somethin' 'bout this mess I luckily call my life.

First thing's first, I can't leave Nerima. There's someone here I can't stand to see without a decent fighter protectin' her.

So, I gotta get rid of Shampoo and the ghoul, and hopefully that'll deal with getting rid of Mousse, too. Perhaps I'll luck out and I can just scare them off? After all, the whole reason they started chasing me was for the preservation of their tribe. . .

The Kunous may be a problem to get rid of. They are crazy, after all. Hmm, maybe Nabiki might be able to help me with that. . . Naw, she'd turn around and make more money out of it, somehow. I'm gonna' have ta' find a way to deal with them sooner or later.

And what about my father and mother? Officially, they ain't my parents anymore, but I don't think I'll ever be able to stop thinkin' of them like that. And with me no longer officially bein' their child, they'll never be able to control me again.

That might be the only good thing with my whole situation.

No, wait. How could I forget about those stupid engagements?

There's Ukyou. . . She's been chasin' me for years, bent on either revenge or marriage, but she won't get either outta me. And somethin' tells me that she won't quit just 'cause I'm ronin. I hate ta' do it, but somethin' tells me that I'm gonna have ta' break her heart. . . several times over.

Frankly, I don't look forward to that.

Next, there's the Tendous. Kasumi's okay, she never did anything to me or tried to get anything outta' me. Mr. Tendou is also okay since he's pretty much harmless without pops. I'll have to be careful around Nabiki; she seemed like she kinda wanted ta' undo what happened. She'll be hard ta' deal with.

And, most importantly, there's Akane. How should I deal with her? I love her so much it hurts. All I really know is that I can't let her hit me with that mallet of her's anymore. I just can't afford it anymore.

And there's definitely no more pullin' my punches if I get in a fight. No matter who I fight with. I simply can't afford runnin' the risk of gettin' hurt anymore. Not without someplace I can go without havin' ta' worry 'bout protectin' myself.

Damn, I wish Doc Toufuu was still around. I'd've been able to trust him with this sort of thing.

I glance past the bridge, noticin' how dark it's gettin', and decide to find a place to set up camp for the night. Someplace clear where I'll be able to sense someone comin' towards me, even in my sleep. . .

End Chapter the Second

Notes in Brief:  
First off, sorry about my absense. Let's just say that Research Writing and Calculus class don't mix too well with upcoming graduation or getting one's wisdom teeth removed.  
Second, I get the feeling that I'm repeating Ranma's thought process, and I don't really like that. Hopefully, you won't have to look at this specific thought process again until Ranma hits a major revelation later on.

Released May 9, 2006


	3. Ukyou's Obsession

**_Tales of Honor_  
Book 1: Lost**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by SkyDragon2083

Disclaimer: None of these characters or situations are my property. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and whoever owns Ranma 1/2 in Japan. That said, I am a very poor college boy with no life, no money, and poor grades; therefore, suing me would be a futile effort on the part of any of these persons.

* * *

**Chapter the Third: Ukyou's Obsession**

Ukyou slowly trudged home, supported by Konatsu.

It had taken an hour, and the sound of a shrieking Nabiki, to rouse her from her shocked stupor. She'd spent around half an hour crying onto Konatsu's shoulder after that. And she barely had the strength to move now.

With Ranma being disowned like that, her whole life seemed to crumble to dust. She'd spent ten years training for revenge, and another two pining for love. And with Ranma's disownment, all that proved to be for naught.

But could she toss aside her feelings for Ranma that easily?

She had her answer fairly quickly, as she spotted Ranma trudging along, carefully inspecting empty lots and alleyways. His whole demeanor spoke of a brokenness, as if his unflappable pride had been rocked to the very core by his mother's proclomation. Her heart constricted painfully, and she couldn't help but want to pull him close.

"Ranchan," she called out plaintively as she gently pushed herself away from Konatsu. Ranma stiffened at her pet name for him, causing Ukyou to cringe slightly, before turning to face her.

"Yes... Kuonji-sama..." He grimaced. "Is there something you need?" Need, not want... Why couldn't he just love her the way she loved him. She knew the spark was there...

She frowned. "If you need a place to stay..."

"No," he cut her off with a sharp gesture. "I won't stay at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. I won't stay with anyone who might try to claim a relationship of any sort with me. I especially won't stay with someone who's been chasin' me for the past two years claimin' to be one of my fiancées!" He'd shouted the last part and glared at her. Her frown grew into a strong scowl.

"Ranchan..." she started, only to be cut off with wave.

"Don't 'Ranchan' me. I've had it up to here..." He put his hand up by his temple. "...With people tryin' ta marry me, marry Akane, or control other people's lives. If you think ya' ain't one of those who have, then think again! Don't think I don't know 'bout those schemes you've had to break me an' 'Kane apart!!! Now go away and **leave me alone!!!**" Flushed red from his outburst, Ranma turned back to his search.

Ukyou saw red. How dare he!?! How dare he try to tell her off like that after he made her life a living nightmare!!!

She drew her battle spatula and charged, intent on knocking him into low Earth orbit. But just when she began her swing, she found her spatula missing. Blinking in confusion, she turned her head to find it embedded in a wall across the street.

"Try to hit me again, and I won't hesitate to hit you back, Kuonji." Ukyou could barely supress a small shiver at Ranma's deadly serious tone. However, her anger returned quickly. Rising to her feet, Ukyou pulled out a few throwing spatulas out of her bandoiler, as well as the one bomb she had left from the wedding.

"Yeah, right. Saotome Ranma doesn't hit girls, remember?" She threw the bomb. Only then did she see the cold glint in Ranma's eye.

"I'm not Saotome Ranma." Ukyou's eyes widened in fear as he casually batted the bomb back with his hand. The bomb exploded, kicking up dust all around her. Then her world exploded in pain.

* * *

I knock the bomb back at Ukyou with a simple, ki-enhanced backhand, and watch momentarily as it explodes, filling the area in a cloud of dust. Sensing that she hasn't been knocked out, I store my pack in my stuff-space, the same place where Mousse keeps all his weapons, and move in with a roundhouse kick to her stomach, followed by a quick palm-strike to her forehead before she can fly back from the force of the kick. 

Before I can perform the merciful knockout blow, Konastu attacks me with a kodachi blade. He hadn't had it before, but that doesn't matter to me. He is attacking me with it, so I don't have much choice but dodge or be skewered. Luckily for me, Konastu quickly falls into a noticable pattern. I grab the hilt of the blade in one of the few defensive holes and plant a solid side kick to his sternum, knocking him backwards without the weapon. I quickly stash it away in stuff-space and only just barely manage to catch the throwing spatula Ukyou threw.

"Back off, I don't wanna fight ya guys." I can't help but try to convince them to leave of their own accord. "I won't hold back if you try attackin' me again!"

The dust cloud is still obscuring my sight, but I can hear as Ukyou and Konatsu meet up outside the cloud. Hoping that they'll just leave, I wait. I don't wait long, as my battle sense goes off like a foghorn next to a megaphone, and I find myself under attack from two separate directions.

I don't bother trying to talk sense into them anymore. Ukyou has her battle spatula again and Konatsu has a wakizashi now.

Even with the advantage they get from the weapons, my unrestrained speed keeps me from being even so much as scratched. Duck, spin, parry, hop, air roll, parry, _clang!_ The two are thrown off balance momentarily by the meeting of their weapons, and I take the brief instant to deliver a punishing side kick just below Ukyou's sternum, putting her outta the fight almost instantly.

I have to fight off the wince when the sound of a crack comes from her upon landing.

Disarming Konatsu a second time, I grab the wakizashi outta mid air and jump away from the makeshift battlefield. Konastu doesn't give chase immediately, instead casting a glance at the unconscious form of Ukyou, nearly three meters off. I throw a glare at him when he looks back my way.

"Take her and go, Konatsu." He hesitates, so I give him one last push. "Tell her that I won't give her such mercy the next time."

The kunoichi nods minutely at me, then picks up Ukyou and carries her off over the rooftops.

I watch them go, then turn my attention back to the battlefield. Near where Ukyou had landed, her battle spatula lays forgotten. Probably too much of a burden for Konatsu to carry with an unconscious and possibly injured Ukyou.

Frowning slightly, I pick it up and give it a once over. There's a single nick in it, near the leading edge, probably from when it collided with Konatsu's weapon, but it's otherwise in perfect condition. Glancing down at the wakizashi in my other hand, I can't find a single scratch on it.

I school my face in impassiveness as I drop both weapons in stuffspace and retrieve my pack.

There's no time for me to dwell on my thoughts here... I still need to find a suitable place to set up camp for the night.

End Chapter the Third

Notes in Brief:  
First off, sorry about my absense. I don't really have an excuse, save to say that I haven't really adjusted to college life that well.  
Second, it looks like Ranma just delivered his message of intent to Ukyou and Konatsu. This didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to (it was supposed to have more of a crushed hope charge than the angry gun-ho that it does), but it will suffice for the plot. Perhaps I'll go back and rewrite it at another time.  
You'll note, looking at my profile, that I drew up a list of the stories (complete with descriptions) I have in the works. I also made some brief notes on the ones I've already released. Among the mess of new content, you'll notice that _Tales of Honor_ is currently plotted out as a three book story, with the major plotline taking place over the course of the second and third volumes. You'll find most major plotline notes there.  
Still, you should feel free to make suggestions for the second and third books, but they'll be somewhat down the road for now. Keep in mind, it's not going to be a crossover if I can help it.  
Final note... perhaps calling Ranma a ronin isn't quite right, but I'm using a more archaic meaning of the word. Plus, he's been cast out of his clan. Ranma doesn't even really bear the name Ranma, anymore, it's just used because that's what everyone is used to calling him. Traditional Japanese culture has a specific caste for people who don't even have names.

Released 12/10/06


End file.
